Colchicum Autumnale
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: Year is 1847 and crona has to make a decision. Will she marry Hiro or does her heart wish to be with a certain black haired boy with three stripes. Fem!Crona. Lemons and Limes!


Year 1848

The carriage bumped up and down as the evening sun shown brightly inside. Eruka stared at the pink haired seventeen year old infront of her who just looked outside the carriage in bordem. "Crona whats wrong?" eruka asked. "Were going to a place where there is going to be lots of people. I can't deal with that." crona said leaning her head against the window. Eruka leaned over and began to straighten out crona's black dress. She sighed in annoyance. "No bloomers." eruka said lifting up crona's dress. "And no stockings." eruka commented with a sigh.

"I don't like how they feel." crona groaned in annoyance. "Crona I promised your mother before she died I would raise you as a proper lady." eruka sat up straight and proper. "Last time I checked witches didn't act very proper." crona nagged. "Crona." was all eruka could say. "To me going to events like these make me feel too proper. I can't deal with it." crona sighed fiddling with the black chocker around her neck. After a few moments in silence the carriage stopped. "We've arrived." free annouanced. Eruka stepped out in a black dress with white pocadots and a hat with a black vail attached to it.

Crona followed behind in a black corset like dress. Eruka said the corset would make her breast looked bigger but had little to no difference at all on flat chested crona. The backyard of the huge manor was decorated with gardens, a maze that took up half the property, and a tiled dance floor built in the back that people happily danced on. Eruka walked down the hill and waved towards the owners of the residents. A woman with dark blonde hair in a bun curled and green dress walked over to eruka and crona. "Hello, and welcome." she greeted. "Thank you." crona and eruka curtsied. "Lady Gorgon may you like to take a stroll in the maze?" asked. She grabbed crona's arm dragging her to the maze without waiting for an answer.

She pulled crona to the entrance and released her arm walking in. Crona took a step in before she heard giggling. She turned her head to see the thompson sisters looking at her and giggling. Crona sighed in annoyance at the gossiping girls and walked inside. After about ten unbearable silent minutes spoke. "So tell me something my dear?" began. "What is it you would like to know?" crona said looking at the blonde woman. "How old are you?" she questioned. "Seventeen." crona replied. The woman perked up in excitement. "So your red flower has bloomed!" the woman clapped her hands in excitement. Crona's face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Oh I can't wait to see grandchildren!" annouanced excitedly. "G-grandchildren?!" crona questioned with a flushed face. "By your looks they want be beautiful but I guess cute will do!" squealed excitedly as she rushed out of the maze. " I don't understand! I can't deal with this!" crona chased after the woman who some how disappeared. Crona searched for nearly an hour for an exit. Crona sighed in disappointment but soon heard footsteps as if someone was running. "Oh thank goodness someone may actually be able to show me the way out!" crona screamed inside her head. She turned her head slightly but was soon met by a strong force. Crona had her eyes closed tightly. "Madam I'm sorry if I hurt you!" a boy cried out getting off her and standing up. Crona opened her eyes and stared at him.

He wore a tux, had black hair with three stripes in it and strange golden eyes. He held a hand out which crona hesitantly took. "He went this way!" crona heard some femine voices call out. The boy grabbed her by the hand and began to pull her away. They hid behind a corner. After a while some girls ran by and looked both ways. "Which way did he go?!" A girl with long blonde hair asked. "I think this way!" a girl with black hair in pigtails called out running the opposite direction crona and the rough gentleman hid. "What is your problem!?" crona questioned releasing the boys grasp from her hand. "I'm sorry but them girls had been chasing me for nearly an hour." the boy apologized. "Lets start with introductions since it shall be polite to do." crona proclaimed. "I'm crona gorgon." crona curtsied. "And I'm death the kid, but most people call me kid." kid bowed.

"It's nice to meet you kid-kun, now can you please show me the way out?" crona asked. Kid gave a slight nod and held his arm out in a gentleman gesture. Crona shakingly took it and they made their way out of the maze. When they walked out kid bowed. He plucked a dark red rose from a nearby bush and handed it to her. "For your troubles." he said before walking away. Crona's cheeks tinted a bright pink. She walked over to some trees and watched the people dance from the shade. Once again crona heard annoying giggling. She turned her head to see the thompson sisters walking over to her. They stood in front of her giggling and staring. "What do you want?" crona asked.

"We have something to tell you." patty said with a giggle. "But we can't because it's a secret." liz smiled. "Well since you brought it up you must tell me now." crona argued. "No we don't." patty giggled excitedly. "Tell me or I will tell everyone you swim in lord black*star and Madam tsubaki's lake naked at night." crona glared at the siblings who quickly stopped their fits of laughter. "This party is for you." liz said. "Why?" crona asked with annouance. "Lord hiro is going to ask for your hand in marrage." the sisters said together. Crona's eyes widened in horror then furrowed in anger. The angry pinkette stomped up the hill to where eruka sat under an umbrella in a chair.

"Eruka, why are we here!" crona asked through clenched teeth. Eruka's face filled with worry "For the party." eruka let out a forced laugh. "Hiro Shimono is going to ask to marry me! Is this true?!" crona asked in anger. "Who told you?" eruka's face got serious. "I'm not telling." crona crossed her arms. "Crona please li-" eruka began but was cut off by . "Everyone to the gardens!" motioned past the maze. She appeared behind crona and led her along with the guest. Crona was being pushed and couldn't see where she was going. tightened her grip and led her onto a white flowered gazebo. People stood around and the next thing she knew hero was in front of her.

Hero wore a white tux with his hair slicked back. "Lady Gorgon I have a very important question to ask you." hiro began. Crona was silent. He got on one knee and took her hands. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my wife." hero smiled. Crona looked around as everybody stared excitedly awaiting an answer. "I-I" crona stuttered looking around the crowd. "I-I...I need a moment." crona let go of hero's hands and ran off behind the maze. "Crona!" eruka called out. Crona ran into the woods and didn't stop. That was until she tripped on her dress and started tumbling down a hill. Her hair came out of the ponytail it was in and her dress tore slightly.

Crona heard running water and knew she would probably end up getting soaked in the stream. But no she landed on something hard and dry. There was a splash and she felt her feet get wet and some of her dress but not all of her. She forced her eyes closed. "We must stop meeting like this." kid chuckled from underneith her. "Kid-kun I'm so sorry!" crona quickly got up before falling backwards in the stream. "Good now we're both wet." kid laughed. He stood up and held his hand out. Crona took his hand and stood up. Kid admired her pink hair and began to fix it. "There, now your symetrical." he smiled admiring his work. Crona sighed and wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm due to the cold water. "I would offer you my jacket but it's wet and it would make you more cold." kid sighed in disappointment.

"So what had you running?" kid asked walking out of the stream with crona. "I was running from a future marrage I may be apart of." crona sighed. "Oh! So your the young lady who hiro is going to marry! Well your more of a looker than I thought." kid admired the pinkette in front of him. Sure her pink hair was strange but he had three black stripes and golden eyes so who was he to judge? "Thank you." crona said with a flushed face. "So what was your reply?" kid asked amused. "I said I needed a moment and I..." crona's voice trailed off. "Said you needed a moment and ran?" kid finished with a smirk. "Yeah." was crona's reply. "What are you going to say?" kid asked. "I don't bloody know! I can't deal with this!" crona groaned and sat down.

"Just tell him you need some time to think. The party ends at the end of the weekend." kid commented. "End of the weekend? Why so long?" crona asked standing back up and dusting herself off. "They wanted it to be a time for celebration due to them thinking you may say yes." kid said walking up the hill. "So what do I do?!" crona groaned following the black haired boy. "Whatever your heart tells you." he said walking all the way up the hill and back towards the party. Crona just stood there thinking about what to do next. And which answer to choose...


End file.
